Charmed the Next Generation:Season One Episode 3
by inuhime313
Summary: Trailer inside
1. trailer

Trailer for 1X3

At work Amy faces life or death every day that is what you get for working at a children's hospital. When children come in with bite marks that have more venom in them then any snake or spider bite could Amy suspects the bites are demonic. So Patty and Pandora go and check it out when Wyatt and Chris are helping Piper with the new additions to the club. But one Halliwell uses a empty house to their advantage.


	2. Bitten

I don't own Charmed but I do own Amy, Jess, the doctors, and the patients.

"Amy could you go to room 145 and check out a kid that got bit by something?" Doctor Ross asked.

"Yeah sure." Amy said taking the chart from the doctor and walking down the hall to the elevator. Amy looked through the various papers on the clipboard as she exited the elevator and walked down the hall. The original nurse that first checked the child marked it was an unknown animal bite that apparently had venom in it. She entered the room and saw a little boy laying on the bed, a woman was in a chair next to the boy stroking his hair. "I am Nurse Sullivan." Amy said.

"I am Rebecca Jenkins." The woman said. "And this is my son Matthew." Amy went to the drawer a pulled out an empty shot container. She went over to Matthew and turned his arm over. "What are you doing?"

"I need some of his blood." Amy said sticking the needle in the boy's arm.

"Why?" His mother asked.

"We need to check his blood for poison." Amy said as the tube filled with blood. Amy pulled out the needle and pulled out the needle and put it in the red bucket mark Biohazard.

"Poison?" Rebecca asked in panic.

"We need to eliminate the possibilities." Amy said walking to the door.

"Is there a good chance for it to be poison?" The mother asked.

"Yes." Amy said truthfully. "We don't know what bit him. I will be back to bandage the bit in a moment."

----

"Hey Wy!" Chris yelled to get his brother's attention.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"Remind me why we are doing this." Chris said looking over at his brother and away from the wall he was painting.

"Because we love our mother and because she threatened to blow us up." Wyatt answered. "Oh and she threatened to fire us."

"Oh right." Chris said going back to painting the wall.

"So how are we doing in here?" Piper asked coming into the room.

----

Amy walked back into Matthew's room. She had grabbed bandages from the nurse's station and she sat in the doctor's chair next to the bed. Amy grabbed Matthew's leg and examined the bite. She had never seen a bite mark like that before. "When did this happen?" Amy asked looking up at his mother.

"A few hours ago." His mother said.

Amy looked back at his leg, there was nothing that acted that fast. Amy looked at the teeth impressions and she had defiantly seen teeth like those before. Only on kind of thing had teeth like that, a demon.

----

Charmed: The Next Generation

Theme Song: Everybody's Fool

Starring:

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Rose Byrne as Patty

Jessica Biel as Pandora

And

Hayden Panettiere as Jess


	3. No antidote

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy bandaged the bite and excused herself from the room to get the blood results. She went down to the blood work lab. "Hey Steph you got my blood?" Amy asked.

"Yes I do." Steph said. Steph handed Amy the paper with the results. "It is defiantly a poison."

"Is there any known antidote?" Amy asked.

"Honey I can't even tell you the name of the poison." Steph said and Amy thanked her and left. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Pandora's cell phone number. "Hey are you busy?"

"Um no I am watching TV." Pandora said.

"I need you to look in the book for a demon that is poisonous and it bites people in the leg." Amy said.

"Whoa slow down." Pandora said.

"I don't have time." Amy said. "Find the demon and an antidote and hurry. A little boy's life is on the line."

"I will call you if I find anything." Pandora said and they hung up.

Amy went back to Matthew's room. When she entered she saw his mother had gotten her coat on. "I need to go home and see to my other children." She said. "I will come back as soon as I can." And with that she left. Amy sighed and sat down next to the boy. She had gotten comfortable when another nurse came running into the room.

"We have another one." She said.

"I can't leave him." Amy said. "His mother left to check on her other kids and when he wakes up he will be scared if he is alone."

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Wrap the bite up and drain it." Amy said. "Change the bandages ever half hour."

"Isn't there an antidote?" She asked but Amy shook her head. The nurse nodded and left.

Amy's phone went off and she flipped open and saw Pandora had sent her a picture. She opened it and saw a bite mark that looked like the one on Matthew's leg. Under the picture there was a message. _If this is the bite mark__ call me ASAP!_

Amy dialed in Pandora's cell and it rang twice before she picked up. "Hey Pandora, that is the bite mark." Amy said.

"Well what if I told you that it was a demon and that it was a spider demon that has both human and spider appearance." Pandora said.

"I would say we were screwed." Amy said. "Is there an antidote?"

"I am making it now." Pandora said. "I will have Wyatt or Chris bring it to you."

"Ok." Amy said. "And Pandora, hurry!" They hung up and Amy looked back at Matthew and started to rewrap his bandages.

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Antidotes and food

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Patty entered the attic and saw Pandora bottling what looked like a potion. "What is that for?" Patty asked.

"A demon is biting indecent people." Pandora explained. "Amy needs it."

"I can't take it to her." Patty said. "I have parent teacher conferences all night."

"I have to work in about twenty minutes." Pandora said looking at her watch. "Wyatt is working the bar tonight so I was about to call Chris. Chris! Chris!"

Chris orbed in looking confused and worried. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need you to take this to Amy." Pandora said as she handed him vials of the potion. "A young boy that got bit by a demon needs them."

"Oh and take her some food." Patty said. "I bet she wasn't eaten."

Chris nodded and orbed out.

---

Amy took his temperature and it had raised about two decrees. Amy noted it on his chart and sat back down watching over the little boy. Amy looked up when she heard a knock at the door and saw Chris standing there. Amy smiled at him and put her finger to her lips as she pointed at the bed with her other hand. Chris nodded and motioned her to join him out in the hall. Amy rose and walked out into the hallway. "Here are the vials Pandora said you needed." Chris said handing her the three vials. "And here is some Burger King." Chris handed her the bag of food. "Patty said you would probably need it."

"And she was right." Amy took some fries from the bag and popped them into her mouth. "And I am going to need more of this stuff. We had at least six more people come in with these bites."

"I will get on it." Chris said and he kissed her forehead. "You look tired."

"I am fine." Amy said. "When I get home I am going to collapse on my bed, but other than that I am fine."

"Ok." Chris said. "When I make more I will see you then."

Amy kissed Chris and nodded before going back into the boy's room. Amy put the bag of food on the chair and pulled out an empty shot and opened the vial. "I hope you were right Pandora." Amy said as the tube of the shot filled. Amy went to Matthew's bed and she turned his arm over and pushed the needle in his skin then went to give it to the other nurses.

---

Melinda walked into Jess's room and saw Jess lying on her book reading a book. "You know we have this house to ourselves right?" Melinda asked.

Jess looked up from her book. "So?" She asked.

"So." Melinda said. "We could be having a party right now."

"No parties." Jess said. "They took me in and I don't want to thank them by trashing their house."

"Oh come on." Melinda said. "It won't be a wild party, just a few friends. And some really cute guys."

"Oh alright." Jess gave in. "But it will be over by midnight."

A/N: Pandora and Wyatt aren't going to be happy about that. REVIEW


	5. Party Time

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Wyatt was severing drinks to people down the bar and Piper came over. "You guys did a good job." Piper said looking at the newly painted walls and the new floors and ceiling.

"Thanks mom." Wyatt said.

"Remind me to give you a raise." Piper said. "So is your sister being a handful? Because if she is we can always move her back in with Leo and me."

"Mom she is fine." Wyatt said. "When you guys moved out she wanted to finish up her senior year in her high school."

"I know I know." Piper said.

----

Amy had fallen asleep in the chair next to Matthew's bed and she was shaken awake by Doctor Ross. "Amy go home." He said. "The poison is gone from them. So go get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow." Amy nodded and left the room.

----

Patty sat at her desk looking over the notes from her conferences and sighed. She felt bad for the teachers that taught higher grades. She had been fighting parents all night. Patty picked up her purse and left the room after turning the lights off.

----

Amy's Jeep Cherokee pulled into the driveway and she heard loud music coming from the house. She knew that both Melinda and Jess should have been in bed hours ago. It was three in the morning and they had bedtimes on school nights. Amy took out her cell phone and dialed Wyatt's cell number. "Hey Wy where are you?" Amy asked once he had picked up.

"At the club." Wyatt said. "I had to close the place up."

"Get home as soon as you can." Amy said. "And don't orb."

"Why?" Wyatt asked.

"You will see when you get home." Amy said and then she hung up. She got out of her car and walked into the front door. There were teenagers everywhere. Many of them had beer or were making out on the furniture. Amy walked into the living room and saw this is where the actual party was taking place. Amy raised her voice and yelled. "The party is over!" Someone had turned off the music and everyone was looking at Amy. "I said the part is over. Get out and go home."

There were groans of complaint and teens started to leave. Amy saw Wyatt and Chris coming in through the teens. "What the hell is going on?" Wyatt asked.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Where are Melinda and Jess?" Chris asked and the three adults went upstairs. Amy opened the door to Melinda's room and they saw her having sex with some guy.

"Melinda Nicole Halliwell!" Wyatt yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You get off my sister and get out!" Chris yelled. "Before I kick your ass!" The teen boy nodded and dressed quickly and left the house without a sound.

"You get dressed and meet us downstairs." Amy said pointing at Melinda and then they went to Jess's room. The room was dark and they saw Jess's figure in the bed as they moved closer they could see she had earplugs in. Amy motioned for them to let her sleep and the three went downstairs.

Amy saw a man downstairs in the living room as they descended the stairs. He was very pale and wore all black clothes. "Hey you." Chris called out. "Didn't you hear us? The party is over."

The man looked at Chris before shooting a massive web at him. Amy and Wyatt reacted quickly and they threw energy balls at him, but he kept dodging them. Amy threw him across the room and into the wall holding him there with her telekinesis. Wyatt threw an energy ball at him and he cried out in pain as he was vanquished by Wyatt's energy ball. Amy went to help Chris as he tried to untangle himself. Wyatt turned to see Melinda standing there in her robe. "That was so cool." Melinda said.

"You are still not off the hook." Chris said as he stood up.

"Go to bed." Wyatt said. "And tomorrow after school when everyone is here we will be talking about your punishment."

"Maybe we should just send her to live with mom and dad." Chris suggested.

"No!" Melinda shrieked.

"Actually I think that is a good idea." Amy said. "She could stay there for all of her winter break. Which if I am not mistaken starts next week."

"I agree with them." Wyatt said. "I will talk to mom in the morning, now go to bed."

A/N: Wow that was kind of harsh. REVIEW PLEASE


	6. Thank You

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Melinda packed up a bag to take with her to Piper's house. Jess came into her room. "What do you want?" Melinda asked angrily.

"I told you and you didn't listen to me." Jess said. "You could be spending Christmas with your friends but you blew it."

"Oh shut up." Melinda said.

----

Amy walked into Matthew's hospital room and she smiled when she saw him sitting up watching TV. "Hey." Amy said as she sat down next to his bed.

"I made this for you." Matthew said and he handed her a card that was handmade on a piece of white printer paper. On the outside it said, Thank You. On the inside it said, Thank You for not giving up on me and helping me to live. Love Matthew.

"Thank you." Amy said as she gave him a hug and he hugged her back.

A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Well that is all for now folks. Look for the new episode which is coming soon. REVIEW.


End file.
